This invention relates to an audio amplifier or speaker housing and triangular support combination.
Small musical groups which play for various special social and celebrative gatherings typically employ portable amplifier and speaker housings. The output of such devices is through the front face, typically. It has been found that the acoustical effects are greatly improved if the housing is tilted backwardly on an angle so that the output face is oriented upwardly and outwardly. What has been needed is a device which could be combined with the housing to enable this orientation, yet be simple, lightweight, compact, relatively inexpensive to fabricate, easily set up and easily removed.